


Je T'Aime

by orphan_account



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, One-Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was all I wanted in my life right now. I felt like I belonged with him. We could have each other.





	Je T'Aime

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot. Sequel to 'luv me like you do'. First Person. I hope you enjoy XD

I would have never guessed that I’ll have a boyfriend. It’s official now. Brad and I are a couple. Before you tell me that I’m gay for having a boyfriend, let me tell you that our first date was supposed to be a one-night-stand but that somehow blossomed into something bigger, a relationship. It’s true that I’m bisexual, which means that I am attracted to both boys and girls. My boyfriend thought that I was pansexual. He said that he has never met someone like me before, that I was different compared to the other boys Brad had dated. To be honest, I felt as if Brad was special to me. He meant the world to me, and I yearned for him like a pleasant splinter in my heart. Brad had taught me a lot of things, too. He had told me that the bright side was the origin of our happiness, and helped me to perceive the world in a different way. It’s so weird that we’re so unlike from each other that I wondered how we’re compatible with each other. Opposites attract, don’t they? 

Now, I’m going to tell you about the time that accommodates a special place in my soul…

 

I couldn’t believe it. Brad had just asked me out to dinner followed by a movie and a romantic walk on the beach and in a frenzy, I had complied. I knew that mum – dad was frequently away at work – would let me go out with Brad, but it wouldn’t be easy convincing his old man. Ever since Brad’s parents had divorced, his father had become increasingly strict and wouldn’t let him travel anywhere beyond a 2-kilometre radius, despite the fact that he’s twenty-one. As a result, we had to tweak things a little.  
But, it was worth being with Brad. 

I stared into his chocolate-brown eyes. He looked at my dark brown eyes. 

“Erm-Umm… Brad?” I said. 

“Yes, Justin?” Brad said.

“I love you,” 

“I love you too.”

I moved in closer. Brad smelt of Old Spice shower gel and aftershave. 

We kissed passionately. Tongues entwined we fought for dominance. Then suddenly, my boyfriend’s tongue could be felt. He plundered my mouth. We needed to be closer. Much closer. I pulled him in and put my hands in his hair.

We parted for air and gazed at each other lovingly. 

Brad smiled warmly at me.

I gazed fondly at him. 

I felt myself being swallowed up by his gaze. Everything felt so surreal and I felt like my senses were heightened. His smile could light up my world like a thousand galaxies and that smile was for me only.

He was all I wanted in my life right now. I felt like I belonged with him. We could have each other. 

“Should we go?” said Brad, breaking the silence. 

“Yeah.” I said.


End file.
